The overall objective of this project is to conduct a multidisciplinary study of the biogenesis, biochemistry and function of the oviduct basal body. I wish to determine if this organelle contains any specific enzymes that might indicate a specific function and, furthermore, to determine how such enzymes are necessary for basal body function. I am also interested in how the basal body is assembled during estrogen-dependent ciliogenesis and in which drugs interfere with basal body assembly. All of these studies involve the use of such techniques as immunology, cell fractionation, electron microscopy, electrophoresis and enzyme biochemistry.